


A Scheme for von Varley

by SelvaOscura



Series: Smut Emblem [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, Ass Play, Degradation, Dubious Consent, F/M, Humiliation, Master/Pet, Schemes..........., Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 16:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20660135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelvaOscura/pseuds/SelvaOscura
Summary: Bernadetta von Varley *really* wants to join the Golden Deer. So much that she's willing to do whatever Claude asks her to... after all, he would know best, right?(Pre-timeskip, no story spoilers within)





	A Scheme for von Varley

**Author's Note:**

> "what if claude was way more sadistic, and also loved making girls cry?" that, my friends, is where this tale begins. apologies to uhhhh bernadetta

“You want me to w-w-what?”

Bernadetta looked at the strange device in Claude’s hand. It wasn’t magical, she could see that much, but she had no idea how he planned to use it in battle. And certainly not... how appropriate it would be.

“Listen, Bernie. If you want to make a difference on the battlefield, without having to deal with being out in front of everything, you’ll have to learn how to take orders.” Claude’s hazel eyes looked the smaller student up and down. She was modest, too modest, but that made her a perfect target for his more... nefarious schemes. Besides, if she didn’t agree to it willingly, he could always tie her up and force it on her.

Claude tried not to get too excited thinking about that option, but it’s always something that could wait for further on down the line. He had a lot of time to toy with the nervous girl, and he so dearly loved to make her squirm.

Bernadetta’s slight frame trembled, her milky-white skin peeking out under the regulation Garreg Mach black skirt. She’d stopped wearing the black spats underneath a few weeks back, on Claude’s orders. As it turned out, the slightly older boy had some strict rules for anyone transferring into the Golden Deer from the stuffy, imperial Black Eagle house... and so far they’d primarily consisted of increasingly daring requests that the von Varley girl had been forced to fulfill.

In Claude’s hand was a small, egg-like object, flared at the base and marked with a small gem. Bernie thought it looked like an urn, or perhaps a piece of jewelry, but if jewelry, then... where...

“Turn around, Bernie.” Claude smirked. It wasn’t usually like the boy to take such pleasure in tormenting someone, but Bernadetta was just so... easily tormented. She had opened his eyes. Why shouldn’t he enjoy her, at least until he grew bored?

Bernadetta trembled. At first the requests were easy. Unbutton your jacket during trainings. Always look Claude directly in the eyes. Use formal methods of greeting for every member of the Golden Deer, no matter what... inventive... names they’d come up for her. No spats underneath your academy wear, no undershirt below her jacket.

It was humiliating. But Bernie was used to that. She just wanted to be part of something. And besides, the Golden Deer treated her far better than the Black Eagles had. Sometimes Claude even let her sit by his feet as he ate, occasionally petting her messy hair as she gnawed on whatever he deigned reasonable to toss off the table. It wasn’t so bad, Bernadetta told herself. He wants me here. He finds me... entertaining.

Claude’s hand under her chin shook her back into reality, and she instinctively pulled her hands up to cover her chest with a small whimper.

“Bernie... didn’t I tell you to turn around.”

“Y-yes Claude. J-j-just... here? The windows are...”

Claude glanced behind him as the girl pointed a single finger toward the window behind him. She had a point, he realized. The windows were wide open. No matter, she needed to face this... in a matter of speaking.

“I don’t think I was being unclear, Bernadetta. Turn around for me.”

Bernadetta slowly, tremblingly, turned around, her hands pressed lightly against the table. She could feel Claude behind her, his larger stature making her feel even more small than she already was. “Is... is this okay, sir?”

Abruptly, she felt his hands on her backside, pressing into the soft flesh of her behind. Not gripping too hard, just running along her waistline, over the fabric of her uniform.

“That’s good, Bernie. Now do me a favor and bend over.”

She whimpered. She had an idea what was coming next, and it made her afraid. Claude felt it, he always did. It was like he was inside her head. She knew he would be smirking at her, in such a compromised position, content to see her wriggling in distaste, the curves of her firm behind peeking out from under her skirt.

He placed a hand on the small of her back, pushing her forward slightly, and her ass backward slightly, until it rested against his waist. She could feel his... bulge... under his trousers. He was enjoying her torment, her little squeals and embarrassment. She gave in to his hand, leaning forward until her breasts were pressed into the smooth wood of the table.

“A-ah!” Bernie squealed as Claude flipped up her short skirt, revealing her modest underwear to the cool evening air. Dark purple. Cute, he thought. It framed her ample assets nicely, and matched her hair. He wondered if she chose it just to impress him. Good work, for a pet.

“We’ll have to do away with these for a moment, I’m afraid,” Claude grunted, and before she had a chance to respond he had yanked her panties down to her knees, revealing her most private of places to the heir to the Leicester Alliance... and to anyone else who happened to be walking by.

To call Bernadetta mortified at this would be an understatement. She was frozen with fear and embarrassment, as Claude loomed behind her, coolly assessing the soft prize bent in presentation in front of him, her beautiful white skin flickering with goosebumps in the chill air. Against her better judgment, she found herself hoping it... pleased him. Hopefully her disgrace was giving him some sort of pleasure, something, anything, to make this worth it!

Claude leaned forward, the hardness at the crotch of his pants pushing against the bare skin of her exposed pussy and tight asshole. He stroked the side of her face as he whispered into her ear, “I hope you’re ready for what comes next, pet.”

Bernadetta whimpered, again, pathetically, as Claude pulled back, only to feel his fingers caressing her rapidly-moistening pussy. Her skin trembled under his hand.

“You like this, don’t you, Bernie? You want to be a good pet for me, don’t you?”

Desperately, shamefully, Bernie nodded her head, pressing against the table even harder as she pushed her ass out. If she had to do this, she would. If he asked her to, then... then it must be the right thing to do, right? This will help her be useful to the Golden Deer, and, and, then...

She felt the cool metal of the object Claude had in his hand before slide across the milky skin of her ass, which was as spread as she could make it without reaching her hands back. She knew he liked playing with the curves of her slim body, as he would often humiliate her by bending her over his knee and spanking her when she failed in trainings, but this... she knew what was coming.

“Relax, Bernie. You’ll just need to get used to wearing this during the day.” Claude smiled, his devilish words concealed behind a cheerful tone. “It’s part of your training.”

“Y-yes Claude,” Bernadetta pleaded quietly into the desk, “I-i-if you want me to.”

She felt the device pushed slowly into her tight asshole, and unwittingly felt her cunt respond. It felt good... to have this inside her. It felt good because... because he wanted her to do it. She pushed her legs out wider to accommodate the plug, and just as she felt about to cry out that it was too big she felt the flared base rest between her plump cheeks. It felt so... dirty. 

“Good girl, Bernie.” Claude’s velvety tone washed over her, and suddenly everything felt better. She did good... she was a good girl for Claude. Her face buried in her arms on the table, she couldn’t help grinning.

“Now stand up, pet.”

Bernadetta did so, her plump ass pushing against Claude again, and she felt the plug intimately inside her, filling her up, as the boy’s bulge (just a couple tantalizing layers of fabric from her!) pushing gently against the base. Rivulets of her cunt juices ran slowly down her legs to her panties, still around her knees.

Claude’s firm hands grabbed her at the waist, and Bernadetta covered her furiously-blushing face with her hands. Maybe he wouldn’t see, she thought in futility, maybe he won’t see how much this makes me feel... good.

“I’ll expect you to wear that every day we have private training. I’ll make sure to check for it at the beginning of our sessions, so don’t forget. Do you understand, Bernadetta?” His hands explored her chest, pushing her firm breasts together as he spoke to her, like she was barely there. Just a pair of tits and a plugged ass for him to play with.

“Y-yes sir, Claude. I-I will.” Her stuttering was getting worse with his hands distracting her. She knew this wasn’t good enough, and it was so humiliating to not be good enough.

“Good girl. And one more thing,” Claude leaned in from above her, his face only inches from hers, his left hand still on her breast as his right dove to her soaked cunt, plunging a finger in before she had a chance to react. She was beyond any conscious thought for a moment, her mind blank from the sudden intrusion on top of... everything else. Two fingers pumped her drenched pussy as he spoke to her.

“You know what comes after this, right? Surely you’ve guessed it, eh Bernie?”

She swallowed, her throat dry and her mind barely working as she approached a shameful orgasm with her House leader’s fingers inside her, her tight ass filled with a plug, and his cock pressing against her from behind. Unable to control herself, she cried out, a small shriek, as she came on his fingers, her fluids ruining whatever was still dry of her panties.

Claude slowed his hand at her cunt, his other hand still teasing her sensitive nipple through her jacket, as she briefly lost balance and fell backward against him. Her eyes flickered open after a few seconds, her whole body still shaking. Finally, in a small voice, she spoke.

“Y-yes, sir. I’m... ready for that... if you tell me to.”


End file.
